


NFWMB

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Song Lyrics
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Byla to láska na první pohled.I když jejich setkání bylo cokoliv, jen ne romantické.Jeden byl až po paty od krve a druhý jej pozoroval s takovou neskutečnou radostí v očích…Byl to moment, kdy si oba dva uvědomili, že v tomhle prokletém světě existuje někdo pro ně.Inspirováno písničkou NFWMB od Hoziera.





	NFWMB

_ When I first saw you _

_ The end was soon _

_ To Bethlehem it slouched _

_ And then, it must've caught a good look at you _

 

Byla to láska na první pohled. 

I když jejich setkání bylo cokoliv, jen ne romantické. 

Jeden byl až po paty od krve a druhý jej pozoroval s takovou neskutečnou radostí v očích…

Byl to moment, kdy si oba dva uvědomili, že v tomhle prokletém světě existuje někdo pro ně.

Někdo, kdo je chápe.

Někdo, kdo je může milovat.

I když jsou monstra.

I když zabíjení je to, co jim přináší největší radost.

Našli svou spřízněnou duši.

 

_ Give your heart and soul to charity _

_ 'Cus the rest of you _

_ The best of you _

_ Honey, belongs to me _

 

Na první pohled by jeden řekl, že Will by se pro všechny kolem sebe rozdal.

Že by udělal všechno ve svých silách, jen aby zachránil nevinné oběti od psychopatů.

To vše byla jen maska.

Celé jeho bytí patřilo Hannibalovi.

A Hannibal patřil jemu.

Veškerou lásku, které byli vůbec schopní, si pečlivě schovávali pro toho druhého.

Nechávali ji vyjít vždy v úplné tmě.

Když se milovali pod nejluxusnějšími přikrývkami na světě.

Když společně vraždili.

Když si vyměňovali polibky nad svými mrtvými oběťmi.

 

_ Ain't it a gentle sound, the rolling in the graves _

_ Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes _

_ Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay _

_ Ain't you my baby, ain't you my babe _

 

Nikdo o nich dvou neměl jediné tušení.

Nikdo nevěděl, co se děje za zavřenými dveřmi Hannibalovi kanceláře.

Samotný Jack neměl nejmenší ponětí, kam vlastně posílá svou nejlepší hračku.

Will si nechodil povídat.

Ne.

Poté, co se za ním zavřely dveře, okamžitě byl na ně zatlačen. Neměl šanci ani Hannibala pozdravit, než mu jeho milenec důkladně zacpal ústa.

Milovali se přímo na Hannibalově stole.

Venku tiše bubnovaly kapky deště o okna.

Oba se cítili jako v ráji.

 

_ Nothing f*cks with my baby _

_ Nothing can get a look in on my baby _

_ Nothing f*cks with my baby _

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing _

 

Hannibal z duše nenáviděl Jacka.

Nenáviděl, jak si z Willa dělá otroka a jak je ochotný zničit ostatní lidi jen kvůli vlastní kariéře.

Měl toho dost.

Byl více než ochotný Jacka zničit. 

A že už na tom pilně pracoval.

Jack neměl ponětí, co se na něj chystá.

Neměl jediné tušení, že jeho nejoblíbenější hračka nebyla rozbitá.

Nebylo třeba ji opravit.

Bylo jen třeba ji zdokonalit.

A to se Hannibalovi povedlo.

Až uvedou jejich plán do pohybu, Jack nebude vědět, co ho udeřilo.

Will a Hannibal spolu budou nezastavitelní.

 

_ If I was born as a blackthorn tree _

_ I'd wanna be felled by you _

_ Held by you _

_ Fuel the pyre of your enemies _

 

Leželi spolu v obrovské vaně a dotahovali své plány do konce.

Will byl pohodlně opřený o Hannibalovu hruď a užíval si něžných dotyků, kterému Hannibal velmi rád věnoval.

Panoval mezi nimi neuvěřitelný klid.

Oba věděli, co chtěli a co dělat, aby toho dosáhli.

,,Jsi si opravdu jistý?” ujistil se naposledy Hannibal a dvěma prsty pohladil Willa od konečků prstů až po rameno.

Will se lehce zatřásl a pootočil hlavu směrem k Hannibalovi.

,,Pro mě už není cesty zpět,” zašeptal a jeho zrak okamžitě padl k Hannibalovým rtům.

Hannibal neztrácel jedinou sekundu.

Přitáhl si Willa k sobě a přetočil ho pod sebe.

Jeho srdce plesalo radostí, zbytek jeho těla naplnila vášeň a chtíč.

Zůstali ve vaně ještě dlouho.

 

_ Ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames _

_ Ain't it the life you, your lighting of the blaze _

_ Ain't it a waste they'd watch the throwing of the shade _

_ Ain't you my baby, ain't you my babe _

 

Jack křičel bolestí, ale nebylo mu to vůbec platné. 

Skladiště, ve kterém se nacházel, bylo daleko od civilizace.

Křičel, snažil se dostat z pout, kterými jej Hannibal uvěznil. 

Bylo to ale nemožné.

Jako strážný anděl se v rohu místnosti objevil Will.

Jakmile jej Jack uviděl, ulevilo se mu.

Do té doby, než k němu Hannibal přišel a přivinul si ho do náručí.

,,Máme ještě hodinu. Pospěš,” uslyšel Willa.

Jeho tělo začalo pumpovat adrenalin ve velkém.

Věděl, že se odsud nedostane živý.

Nebylo šance.

Hannibal se na něj otočil s krvežíznivým úsměvem.

,,Uvolněte se, Jacku, smrt je přeci krásná.”

Jack se naposledy podíval na Willa. Ten mu však nevěnoval jediný pohled.

Měl oči jen pro Hannibala.

 

_ Nothing f*cks with my baby _

_ Nothing can get a look in on my baby _

_ Nothing f*cks with my baby _

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing _

 

,,Přísahám Bohu, Vám i Jackově ženě, že jeho vraha najdu. Najdu, živého či mrtvého. Jack si zaslouží spravedlnost, to jediné, o co mu celý život šlo. Dlužíme mu to my všichni. Jackův vrah bude potrestán.”

Will a Hannibal poslouchali proslov Jackovy kolegyně na jeho pohřbu. 

Všichni kolem nich plakali a provolávali odplatu jeho vrahovi.

A přitom vrahy meli tak blízko sebe.

Hannibal si připadal jako bůh se svým strážným andělem po svém boku. 

Nemohl si pomoci, ale přemýšlel.

Jaký recept použije na Jackova játra?


End file.
